Shake It
by Hydros
Summary: Somewhat of a Teen Titans crossover but IMO not enough to put it in there :O Anyway, Cerebro's picked up mutant activity from a girl in California who's powers are not unlike Lance Alvers': geomorphing. Will the girl find herself at home in the X-Mansion?
1. A Breakfast Beating

-1I don't own XME or Teen Titans, sadly. Really, if I did there'd be a new season out for both. Anyway…

"Go…away…" Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he heard this response to knocking on Kitty Pryde's door. Shaking his head, he knocked again. It _was _breakfast, after all, and Kitty rarely ever missed it.

Kitty acquired a decent-sized eye tick as she heard her friend knock again. "I will hurt the next person that knocks on that door," She threatened. Her foul mood was due largely to the headache she was nursing, courtesy of the metal concert she had attended the previous night. The noise and the head banging were apparently too much for the poor mutant's head, and now she was paying the price.

"Aw, come on Kitty! It's breakfast, and Scott won't get off of my case until you're downstairs!" He whined. It was true; When Scott Summers told someone to do something, he usually made sure it was done. "I'm giving you five minutes. If you're not out here by then…" Kurt let it hang.

"Then what, exactly, are you gonna do about it?" Kitty moaned.

"Well, let's just say there's gonna be some smoke and you'll be sitting at the table wearing whatever it is you are, or aren't perhaps, wearing," Kurt grinned on the other side of the door.

"Bullshit. I'm calling you on it, you wouldn't dare," Kitty smiled slightly. She was sure Nightcrawler would do something like that. He was a joker, but he knew his limits. Five minutes later, she chuckled slightly. No sign of-

"Don't say I didn't varn you!" Kurt said with a bright smile and a wagging finger as he put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Don't you dare-!" BAMF!

Kitty's face was the same shade of red as Jean's hair. She was in her lacy pink lingerie pajamas, now sitting in her usual spot at the breakfast table while Kurt appeared comfortably back into his chair. Apparently, knowing the limits only meant knowing how far to go before Kurt broke them.

Scott gave a cocked eyebrow at Kurt. "Really? I know I told you to bring her down, but…" He looked over at Kitty, saw the look on her face, and turned back to Kurt. "Run. And watch your back for a while," The leader of the X-Men advised his teammate.

"Ten-four," Nightcrawler saluted before swiftly making his way out of the room.

"I'm going up to put some clothes on. After that, you will find me hunting that elf down and beating the ever-loving crap out of him," Kitty calmly informed all present before stalking upstairs to change.

"Well…I believe that was our excitement for breakfast. Now, let's try and eat with some resemblance of-" Beast was cut short by Cerebro's alert. Professor Xavier, always curious when his machine detected a new X-Gene, wheeled into the living room and through the passage that led to Cerebro. "All of you, stay put. We'll be back in a minute," Beast told the other students as he, Logan and Ororo all stood and followed after the Professor.

"Wow. All the way in California this time, huh?" Logan said.

"Yes. Her name is Tara Markov, and she has a very peculiar ability," Charles said thoughtfully. Everyone looked questioningly at him, waiting for an explanation. "It seems that she has the ability to manipulate anything that could be classified as _terra firma_. Rocks, sand, mud, and things of that nature," He finished as he typed a command into Cerebro.

"Hm. So Avalanche has a sister. Big deal," Logan shrugged.

"No. Though she can generate earthquakes, she is capable of far greater feats. For example, should she give it enough effort she could quite possibly lift this mansion right off of it's foundation," Charles explained.

"Well. That's gonna leave Lance with some insecurity issues. So what's the plan?" Logan asked. The Professor thought for a moment, formulating a plan.

"I want you three, Kurt and Kitty to go to her location. She is currently living with a different group of heroes known as the Teen Titans," Charles told them. Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"The Teen Titans? Who the hell are they?" He asked bluntly. Storm sighed, shaking her head at his ever-eloquent dialect.

"The Teen Titans are a group of six heroes. All but one of them has a special power, but none except Terra have been detected by Cerebro. From that, I would conclude that it is some other genetic trait that gifts them so. Here, let me show you," With that, Charles wheeled away, leading the others to the main study and booting up the laptop sitting on the desk. "Logan, if you would please," He said, gesturing to a nearby projector. Logan nodded and plugged it in, turning the adjacent wall into a big screen.

"These are the Teen Titans: Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and of course Terra," He said, the cursor moving over each of them in turn.

"Okay, hold up. Robin? As in Batman and Robin?" Beast asked skeptically. Charles nodded. Beast raised a hand, thought, and shrugged.

Logan grinned. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Shakin' It Up

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" Kitty screamed. She had managed to hunt Kurt down and pounce on him, rendering escape via teleportation impossible. "It was bad enough when you did it on accident, but to teleport me in front of everyone else in my underwear?" Kitty continued to rant, referring to the time the pair of them had taken a tour of the town in their pajamas due to a fit of sneezes from the blue elf.

Storm and Wolverine stood there, waiting for Kitty to be finished as they looked on with slight amusement. "Shouldn't we be doing something?" Storm asked, watching as Kitty smacked Kurt in the head with her left sandal. Wolverine shook his head.

"Nah. Let her get it out now, we don't need homicide aboard the Blackbird," He reasoned.

"Fair enough." Storm said with a smile. Five minutes later, Kitty looked up to see her adoring crowd and quickly dropped her victim.

"Oh! Uhm, hey! Erm… how long have you been there?" She asked, trying and failing to sound innocent. The two adults raised an eyebrow and she bowed her head in shame. "Long enough then, I suppose… He deserved it!" Kitty said defensively.

"Never said he didn't, half-pint. Now come on, both of you. We got a new mutant down in California and Chuck wants the two of you with us to check her out," Logan said with a slight laugh. Kurt, now back on his feet after his savage beating, quirked an eyebrow.

"And vhy, exactly, are we needed?" He questioned.

"Because you kids might connect with her and her little teenage hero squad better than we will. Turns out she's part of some group called the Teen Giants," Logan said.

"Teen _Titans_, Wolverine," Storm corrected with a sigh. Logan shrugged in a "whatever" manner. Shaking her head, she looked back to the two younger teens. "Come on, we'll give you further details on the jet," She told them.

"Alright, here it is. Titan's Tower," Logan announced as he flew overhead. "Oh, shit," He muttered. Apparently, the T-shaped headquarters had aerial defenses. This was made clear by the cannons that raised from the ground and opened fire on the Blackbird.

"Okay, how about we land somewhere else? Looks like that particular helipad isn't open to the public," Kurt advised.

"Gee, elf. I would never had though of that without your backseat flying," Logan commented dryly as they flew past the Tower and banked to the right. "Fine. We'll land in the water. Elf, get ready to teleport," He said as the Blackbird lowered altitude until it rested comfortably on the waves.

"Got it. Everyone grab on," Kurt said. Once everyone had a hold, he teleported up onto the island. Right in front of six teenagers, all of which looked ready to defend their home.

In hindsight, it really was Wolverine's fault. Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus and Logan had responded by instinctively extending his adamantium claws. That familiar "snikt" sound was the sound of battle for the Titans, and they all promptly attacked. A small scuffle ensued, and even despite the advantage in numbers the Titans were losing. Wolverine had both Robin and Beast Boy up against the outside wall of the Tower, claws aimed for their heads. Storm had overloaded Cyborg with a bolt of lightning, and the poor guy was immobilized while his backup systems worked to restore function.

Nightcrawler was holding Raven in a deadlock, his tail covering her mouth in order to stop her from calling the chant that gave her power. And Kitty had managed to phase Starfire straight into the ground, leaving only her head poking out of the ground. After the dust cleared, everyone except for Kitty and Terra was holding someone else back.

"Okay, despite 's first impression we really don't want to fight," Kitty said, raising her hands in peace and glaring at Wolverine.

"Hey, he's the one that brought the Stone Age back to life on us first," Logan growled, jerking his head at the green teen. Kitty sighed and shared a look of shared pain with Storm.

"Then what the hell ARE you doing here? 'Cause I'm this close to burying your butts in mud," Terra said fiercely, making a very thin gap between her thumb and forefinger. Kitty raised an eyebrow. Kitty looked around and sighed again.

"Everyone, back off already," She commanded, pulling Starfire out of the ground. She received a glare full of glowing-green daggers from the girl as the alien flew over to Terra. Nightcrawler received a similar chilly look as he released Raven from his grasp. She too flew over and landed with her teammates, joining a freshly-rebooted Cyborg.

"Logan," Storm gave her fellow adult a glance. "Wolverine!" She snapped in a warning tone when he still didn't release Robin and Beast Boy. Wolverine's eyes darted from the two teens to Storm, then to Terra and finally back to his hostages. Finally, with a quiet growl the claws slowly retracted, allowing the remaining two Titans to rush back to their friends.

There was a silence as the two teams judged. It had been a fierce fight, but at the same time they had released a sure victory. Finally, Robin stepped forward. "Logan," Storm warned again. Logan muttered something inaudible under his breath but didn't do anything.

"You said you wanted to see Terra. Who are you? And while we're at it, _what_ are you?" Robin asked. Storm smiled and stepped forward to meet Robin.

"We're the X-Men. And we are mutants. Just like her," The weather witch explained, pointing to the geomancer. A silence fell over the Titans as they turned to Terra. Finally, Robin turned back to Storm.

"Inside the Tower," He said.

"A mutated gene? Never heard of it, but it would explain her abilities. I guess none of us ever really thought about that," Cyborg said. Storm had just finished explaining who and what the X-Men were as well as why they were looking for Terra.

"We picked up an extremely large amount of X-Gene activity coming from here. Large enough- and erratic enough- to suggest a loss of control. So you can see our concern," Storm told the Titans. Everyone looked to Terra, who looked away momentarily.

"Is that true, Terra? Your powers have been acting up again?" Beast Boy asked worriedly. She sighed and nodded.

"I figured I could just, y'know, tame 'em back down before anyone was any the wiser. But it hasn't been working. Every time, I have to fight harder than the last to maintain control. I… I was going to tell you guys soon, honest. The whole 'deal with it myself' method ain't working," Terra said. She looked ashamed for having kept this secret from her friends, who had taken her as family.

"We're offering you membership to our school, Terra. A school for mutants. You're not the only one that has trouble with their gifts. I remember a time in my life shortly before I met Professor Xavier when there was a week-long thunderstorm due to my own ability," Storm told her.

Terra looked at her teammates and sighed. "Why just me? What about the others?" She demanded.

"Because you're ze only mutant here," Kurt said. Terra frowned.

"Wait, what? Whaddya mean? Star, Raven and BB are all met humans," She said, confused.

"Ja, but Star's an alien, Raven is an inter-dimensional de- I mean, being," Kurt quickly corrected himself upon seeing the dark look that crossed Raven's face, "and Beast Boy's DNA vas altered in a different vay. No X-Gene is any of zem," He finished.

"So you're asking me to leave my team for yours?" Terra surmised.

"No. We are merely offering you help in gaining control of your powers, Terra. Now, we certainly won't turn you away from the X-Men if you so decide to join. But first and foremost, we want to help you manage your gifts," Storm said with a smile.

"In other words, you can either take our help or not. We don't force anything on anyone," Wolverine simplified.

Terra sighed and turned to the Titans. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"Terra, if you need help, these people are offering it to you. I've already scanned them, they're honestly extending a helping hand. I'd take it," Raven said.

"Follow your instincts, girl," Cyborg advised.

"We can come visit her, yes?" Starfire wanted to know. Storm smiled.

"Of course. Any time you want to swing by is fine. Just remember to check in at the gate though, unless you want to test the mansion's security system," She said.

"Then I suggest you take this offer," Starfire told Terra firmly.

"I'm gonna go with both Star and Cy on this. These people want to help you in a time of need. Go for it," Robin said with a smile. Finally, it was Beast Boy's turn. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Terra, I'll be honest. I don't want you to leave. But I also don't want you to suffer through another loss of control. I remember what that was like the first time. It was hell for you, trying to maintain that power struggle. So I say you should go, Terra," He said after a moment's silence.

She nodded and looked back from him to the X-Men. "Well, it's decided then. Looks like I'm going back to school," She told them. Wolverine stepped forward and extended a hand, which Terra took.

"Welcome to the X-Men," He said. 


End file.
